


Emperor's touch

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Comfort Sex, F/F, Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, You may need to have read the end of An Unbeating heart to know where this part is, but it's not dire;, dom micheal, sub georgiou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: “I don’t need help. I’m fine.”Georgiou scoffed though she shifted, pressing her weight into her back, her chin slipping back before her lips took their place, pressing against the exposed skin of her neck. Michael didn’t push her off, even though she felt the soft points of her teeth scrape along her flesh. The hand cupping her breast moved, flicking open her uniform jacket and slipped underneath.“Bull shit.”
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Emperor's touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkVega1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVega1/gifts), [MaxNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxNight/gifts), [Padme Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Padme+Faith), [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts).



> Requested agggeses ago in my first book by darkvega1, I've finally had to muse to complete it so here it is!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thanks you all for reading this AU of mine in total. I do appreciate all your kind words and comments and how much time you put into reading and putting forwards your thoughts:) 
> 
> Enjoy some smutty goodness.

Michael’s eyes followed the décor of their new home for the next several months. While not…displeased, her mood had been relatively low since the whole run-in with her own sire. Her nut-job of a Sire that had almost made her bend-the knee by a simple touch; to force a sire bond onto her.

It just… made everything about her own clan feel less strong; that there was doubt in her position because of what she almost did. But here was the reminder that she had a role and that she still had a clan to help guide in this new life. That she was leader material.

She had believed that before Ophelia but now…

Uncertainty was her shadow.

Her eyes took in the sight though. The home was impressive, enough space for more than her and Georgiou but clearly meant for a vampire. No redundant rooms.

Michael darted up to the first floor, ignoring Philippa’s scent until she entered a large space with a large bed at the end of the room. While certainly not for sleep, given vampires didn’t sleep; this was no doubt there for a reason or a space no one knew what to fill with.

Her lips pursed softly before she dumped the bag onto it and went to find Georgiou.

* * *

Philippa had found the main bed room though her entire posture had changed from something smug and indifferent to…something more relaxed; passive even as the vampire was settled into the bed; a sense of purpose in her gaze as Michael entered.

“Sit on the bed.”

Michael stared at the woman, watching her surprisingly passive expression and an odd tenderness in her ruby red eyes as she leant at the end of the headboard, arms crossed over her stomach. There was a slight change of air around her too. A calmness than a challenge of authority.

It felt…relieving.

After a moment, she stepped toward, her eyes not moving from Georgiou until she turned and seated herself down at the end, her hands coming to rest on her knees though she listened out as she felt slight shudders as the vampire moved behind her. Her scent drifting much closer until she felt her reach out, cool palms touching at her shoulder first before she felt her weight settle right behind her.

Michael swallowed thickly, stiffening as she felt the emperor’s arms slip around her from behind, soft blows of cool breath against her neck that timed with her exhale, billowing her scent over her The Terran’s hand cupped over her clothed breast, the other resting on her lower belly. Georgiou’s front body pressed against her back, her knees sat either side of her waist though she could feel the woman’s impression against her; the curve of her belly, the peaks of her breasts to the subtle impressions of her nipples.

Her breath tickled against her skin though she didn’t respond. She knew what Georgiou was trying to do…

“Let me help.” Georgiou mused softly, her chin coming to rest on her shoulders, her hand carefully rubbing in small circles over her stomach though she felt her fingers curl more around her breast.

“I don’t need help. I’m fine.”

Georgiou scoffed though she shifted, pressing her weight into her back, her chin slipping back before her lips took their place, pressing against the exposed skin of her neck. Michael didn’t push her off, even though she felt the soft points of her teeth scrape along her flesh. The hand cupping her breast moved, flicking open her uniform jacket and slipped underneath.

“Bull shit.” Fingers pushed up and down the front of her vest, slipping into her bra… and Michael could feel every slight curl of her fingers as they brushed over the solid flesh; the way her thumb brushed over her nipple, pinching it lightly between them.

Teeth still scraped at her flesh and her other hand moved down…slipping so easily under her waistband and underwear…

A sharp breath escape her lips as she felt the surge of pleasure as her fingers expertly brushed against her clit, her eyes fluttering shut, she felt the soft tug as the Emperor pulled her back against her chest, her head rolling back against her shoulder.

The Emperor’s fingers worked with precision, slipping further down to rub at her entrance though she felt the vampire hum with almost approval as her fingers were met with easy, slipping into her. Michael’s hand grasped her wrist suddenly but not out of discomfort or displeasure at the woman’s doings; no, she could feel her body want this; to feel good, to feel wanted…

Was this too rash?

To be fucked by the former Terran Emperor? Allow her this much control over her body…the dynamics of the vampire relations were so new; how would allowing the woman to control her sexual experience change that? _If_ it changed anything.

Philippa paused, “What?” Almost coy in her question though her grip didn’t stop her fingers from curling suddenly.

Michael gasped out, her hips shifting and her legs parted by a fraction. Her grip tightened, reining in the sensations that ran through her body.

“We…we shouldn’t.”

Georgiou chuckled softly, the sound resonating so close to her ear, her breath tickled over the trails of venom she had left in wake of her mouth. “Why not? You want this…you _need_ this. Your own morals are stopping you from enjoying such a basic _primal_ need.” Georgiou’s lips purring the words out, “worry about the aftermath after…”

“But…I _look_ like your daughter.” Michael pointed out softly, “Surely that’s… not gonna help.”

Philippa sighed, her fingers pulling back. “Only _publically_ , it wasn’t the reality behind closed doors”

Michael’s eyes snapped open though Georgiou stayed weaved around her so she didn’t move.

“Explain.”

“I never saw my Burnham as a _daughter_ ; but as someone that had potential to be more. I wanted a younger successor so she was publically known as my daughter to keep her…secure. She sought an _interest_ in _other_ ways for that as soon she was old enough. I didn’t encourage that behaviour until…it was appropriate. I kept it private to maintain our public cover. I will do the same here too.”

Though there were no doubt a lot of gaps in the emperor’s explanation, it was enough to ease some of her discomforts; explained her knowledge _where_ to get reactions from her. Michael’s hands slacked, allowing the emperor to keep going.

She did.

Michael groaned out softly, a tightness in her abdomen growing though she felt the patience run thin as the fabric pulled every time she shifted.

“Hm…this won’t do..” Georgiou muttered, withdrawing her hand back before she abruptly moved from her back, appearing in front of her. Michael’s eyes turned to her fully. Georgiou's hands gripped to the front of her pants, her darker eyes glancing up with a _twinkle_ before tearing the fabric apart.

It was both the combination of her pants being torn and the _look_ in Georgiou’s face that tickled her instincts, her fangs sharpened in her mouth and she knew her eyes turned black.

It wasn’t until Georgiou’s hands went for her jacket and shirt that Michael reacted; jumping up and grabbed the vampire by the hair; her fingers grasping her dark locks from the back of her head, forcing her head back to expose her throat though the whole gesture seemed to excite her as much as it startled.

“Easy.” Georgiou’s fangs also sharpened but Michael growled, shifting her weight to step out the remains of her pants and underwear. Though Georgiou’s hands grasped again at her uniform, dark eyes staying to her face before she tore it open down the centre, catching her bra too and popped it apart.

Michael’s grip didn’t slack in her hair though she knew why she reacted, her instincts still wanted Georgiou’s _submission_ … especially for _this_ and the first time they were together. She had not had sex as a vampire before’ neither had Georgiou with another vampire.

New territory for the both of them.

Her hand began to push the emperor down into her knees, watching how her eyes narrowed as the change in the air turned from her to _her_ ; the sense of her implication hung in the air.

“Leave yours.” She spoke, seeing Georgiou’s hands coming to her own waist band. Her eyes narrowed further but Michael tightened her grip, forcing her properly onto her knees though after a second of debate, opened her legs pulled her closer.

Georgiou growled softly though not hostile, emotions buzzed through her eyes; desire, irritation, _pride_ …

Normally, Michael knew this behaviour was unbecoming of her… _dominating_ Georgiou in a sexual manner was not something she had considered before.

A vampire, the clan leader, she had because she _had_ to keep Georgiou in line in this world. Now, she had her on her _knees_ … by all things considered, dominating her now still felt necessary… vampires fought once for their place, this was _another_ type and her instincts wanted Georgiou to know that _fully_. Emotional domination, perhaps, before _allowing_ her to have her _fun_.

It took a second tug before Georgiou leant forwards, her hands suddenly gripping her hips in a very tight grip, nails digging into her flesh but her mouth immediately got to work… her tongue washing over her clit, their same body temperature made all the difference; her tongue felt…almost warm that added to the spurt of pleasure that tingled through her abdomen, returning the sense of pressure there though it was nothing but good.

The emperor’s tongue curled around the sensitive nerve that made her hips rock, a low pleasured growl echoing passed her lips. Then the Terran’s pattern changed, her tongue suddenly delving passed her folds, a hand moving from her hip to touch her but Michael found herself grabbing her wrist and pulled it back to her hip.

“No.” This didn’t dissuade the vampire but Georgiou’s mouth got rougher, a soft gasp didn’t escape her until she felt the sharp edge of a fang as it scratched lightly over her folds, tingling both pain and pleasure…. Her fingers tightened in the emperor’s hair; rocking into her face though this didn’t stop the woman from repeating her actions; adding her tongue to trail after the edge.

Though the pleasure rose; it hit her that she wanted something else than her mouth and pulled her away quickly and dragged her towards the bed, immediately coming to shove her down onto it almost roughly with a baring of her fangs.

The look of surprise at the rough treatment echoed for only a moment before she bared her fangs with a growl, pushing herself to sit up but Michael’s hand shot out, pushing her onto her back before straddling her waist before she reclaimed a grip into her hair.

 _This_ whole position very familiar; it brought back the vague memories of when she had bitten her when Philippa had been human; keeping her pinned down under her, throat bared to her like an offering with her head bent back; _feeling_ the emperor in her arms like that was arousing— although _that_ pleasure than had been the pure and utter _relief_ to feed; to drink fresh, warm and delicious blood…

But now, _this_ was sexual; to feel Philippa’s body under hers, in her own grip and at her mercy stirred up that same primal satisfaction. She wanted to hear her _moan_ , to _whither_ in pleasure in her arms, and even have her _scream_ out; to be in charge of this strong-willed emperor and make her… _submit_ to her.

 _That_ was what she needed.

Not to be one receiving to ‘resolve’ her feelings by Georgiou’s rules and methods. She wanted to dominate her before she’d allow Georgiou her way with her body.

Georgiou’s eyes widened for a moment; enough for Michael to see she too remembered this very clearly, especially with how her grip kept her head tilted back and her other arm looped under her; _keeping_ her against her.

“Michael…”

The vampire growled softly, eyes dropping from Philippa’s face and down, keeping her weight down, she let go; her hands easily tearing open the emperor’s corset and shirt; exposing her bare chest to her in a moment; as well as some concealed, human weapons on the inside but she tore them from her frame and off the side of the bed, making quick work of her pants without getting off; Georgiou’s boots had long since removed since getting here to start with.

Emperor Georgiou was fully naked under her.

The sight alone made her ache with a _need_...

Georgiou let out a resonating growl in her chest though was hardly unabashed as her hands came to her waist, tugging at Michael’s remaining items of torn clothing around the top of her body but Michael pulled her up into a heavy kiss; nipping at her lip though there was much as just vigour from Philippa her fangs too scrapped against her lips. Michael’s hand drifted down, stroking down to one of her breasts and massaged the flesh; tweaking at her nipple and couldn’t help but feel how Georgiou shifted a fraction in her arms.

“Hm...” Michael let out a pleased hum, doing it again breaking apart from the emperor’s lips and immediately started at her jaw, Georgiou’s hands slipped down to her ass but Michael dug her teeth in as she felt the emperor’s fingers dig in.

“Hands on my sides, _emperor_.” Michael growled into her ear, “keep them there or I won’t make you come.”

She didn’t need to pull back to know the woman was glowering though there was compliance as her hands raked up though she shifted to press her chest into her hands, tilting her hips to almost rub herself against her; the gesture itself a challenge.

“Here _I_ wanted to be the one to make _you_ come, dear.” Georgiou purred so sweetly into her ear, letting out a heavy breath with a hint of a pleasured groan in her throat purposeful even.

Michael pulled back, watching the smirk on the woman’s face; how her black eyes twinkled with mirth and lust though it did excite the primal want; she’d not let her rile her up without due cause.

With a lurch, her teeth sunk into the emperor’s marble flesh; straight where she had first bitten her though she didn’t hesitate to bring her fingers to the woman’s clit; stimulating her pleasure responses at the same time; but she got a welcomes reaction as the cry of pain rattled into a gasp, her head throwing back in her grip though she relaxed her fangs from Philippa’s flesh, her tongue washed over the new bite before sucking lightly.

“Ah…” Philippa squirmed in her grip, her hand coming to her wrist that she had on her clit but Michael allowed it, instead, she pushed two fingers to penetrate into the emperor’s slick folds, only to be rewarded with a gutted gasp in her ear and to feel how her body fidgeted in her grip… she could feel her tighten around her fingers; she was slick enough that she sunk straight to her knuckles…

“So needy…” Michael smirked a little, “Never pegged you to be like this...”

Georgiou’s eyes fluttered though any backchat was replaced with a sharp moan as she began to pump her fingers briskly.

“Yes!” Her mouth fell open as her fingers curled, hitting a sensitive nerve but Michael brushed her thumb against her clit and then she heard the music of a sharp cry from Georgiou’s lips; egging her on. Michael didn’t hesitate to up the pace now, her head pulled back to watch the emperor’s expression; their noses almost touching; feeling the redundant pants of breath against her cheeks, allowing her fingertips to stimulate that spot until the Emperor stiffened up under her, her pussy tightening around her fingers and a pleasured cry escaped her lip but she rode her through it, unable to help herself grinding against her to sate her own need…

Seeing her like this… this felt good…

Michael moaned out though felt the emperors lips again, softer than before but the teeth ever-present.

“ _Michael_ …”

Even the sound of her name in Georgiou’s pleasured hushed sounded like music that went straight to her clit.

“ _Philippa_ …” Michael groaned out, shifting her position only to slip her thigh between her legs, rocking her self against her; needing _more_ now, bury her head into her neck, licking and nipping at the skin but Michael hissed out as fingers came to her clit but didn’t fight them, instead she rutted against her. Curling her fingers in her own pace; unevenly as she felt the pressure inside her start to rise and build up…

A soft whine echoed from her lips…quickening up, vaguely hearing Georgiou mutter out in Malay before she focused her thumb onto her clit in firm circular motions, steering her straight into an orgasm; a cry muffled against Georgiou’s throat, her fangs scraping against her skin; almost biting down again but held off; rocking her way through the blissful white waves of pleasure….

* * *

It would have been easy to untangle and talk… but under her finger’s Michael could feel the ebbs of pleasure still linger; how Georgiou’s body shifted under her, the soft rocking motion the vampire under her was doing to keep herself stimulated on her fingers that were still buried inside her. It perked her up again though she found herself smiling a little.

Of course, vampires didn’t need rest; though they’d of course climax to the right stimulation; there was little biological reason to stop; no breath, no exhaustion, no hunger aside from primal lust and thirst that they could satisfy with a brief interlude… they could… theory continue for hours…even days perhaps…

“What?” Georgiou’s questions broke their silence of breaths though Michael’s eyes fluttered open to see Georgiou’s face only a few centimetres away, dark eyes watching with contentment though still hazy with need.

After a moment, Michael pushed herself up, withdrawing her fingers though instead of getting off her, Michael shimmered down the emperor’s body.

“I was just thinking that…we could go at each other for days on end before thirst breaks us apart…” Michael mused, her hands pushing the woman’s thigh further apart. “hearing you…scream out, fight against me…” her fingers stroked along the inside of Philippa’s thigh, taking in how her eyes followed her hand back until she rubbed at her folds, dipping a finger to run along up to her clit.

Georgiou’s eyes fluttered for only a second though her hand came to her wrist, guiding her fingers back to a small rhythm.

“You enjoyed feeding off me…when I was human; feeling me struggle them…”

“I enjoyed your _blood_ then, Philippa.” Michael corrected softly, “I wasn’t _sexually_ aroused when I held you in place; it was a simple matter of holding your mass in place; to render you immobile while I drank.” Her eyes flickered to Philippa’s neck, noting the scar that now adorned her throat; raw and new. “This time…was different.”

Georgiou scoffed, “Oh because there’s no blood for you to feed off now, you want to recreate that moment of overpowering me to get yourself off.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t what she said was wrong but… phrased in a way that bristled at her in the wrong way. Georgiou wasn’t fool; she knew perfectly well that she could have stopped her if she was truly uncomfortable with it. No, Georgiou did challenge but there was no true resistance; that’d easily break the mood in an instant. “Primal needs of domination… can you deny your own arousal at that?”

There was no answer though Georgiou’s eyes looked away from her for a moment, her hips shifting in towards her fingers. Her answer clear. Moody or not, part of Georgiou enjoyed being submissive, or made to be submissive. An Emperor that had lost _everything_ , relenting control was tough but… she could feel there were some bonds of trust that went along with their sire bond, enough trust for the woman to allow herself to submit…

In a way, this dynamic was what they needed from each other. She had to dominate, to maintain her clan dynamic as it was. Ophelia has shaken it up; made her doubt herself in her position; making Georgiou be her submissive brought her up again; the dynamic restored for herself.

Georgiou? She had been emperor; the leader and a dominator for a majority of her human life; a life of control and unwilling to allow herself to be anything less because of a status in the Terran empire and the dangers that lurked in that world; bending to the will of another would bring her trust, to letting go of the mantle of the high-crown and to focus on someone or something else for a chance of…happiness.

It’d take more than one orgasm to unfreeze this icey emperor but… they had all the time now to explore their dynamics that went hand-in-hand with this. Sexually now, things felt settled enough to experiment more; Georgiou could top without altering their dynamics…

Michael shrugged off the remains of her shirt before tugging the woman up into her knees. Her hands coming to her waist.

“Straddle my waist,” Michael spoke, shifting to sit back though a gleam flickered in Georgiou’s eyes, moving quickly to take her place with a sense of eagerness that she did expect. Their hips flushed together as the vampire slipped into place, though her arms seemed to slide around her; fingers of one hand knotting into her hair. The other one came to her cheek, a thumb brushing over her lips before Georgiou lent forwards, their lips pressing together…

“You can feel it, can’t you?” Michael breathed, breaking away to speak though her voice remained hushed, “there’s…pleasure in holding me under you, feeling me in your arms, the grip in my hair that can make me expose my throat to you…” Michael tilted her head, her eyes opening to observe Philippa’s expression. “I feel vulnerable to you, a part of the vampire inside revels in that. You want to feel me struggle and move… to be at _your_ mercy….”

There was no change of expression in her face though Georgiou’s eyes were another; hints of desire clouding in them, distant enough to know the image she was painting was clearly echoing in her mind.

“Now…Philippa. I want you to fuck me like I can see you doing in your mind…”

* * *

There was no disappointments in the emperor’s imaginations to follow though; time was blurred enough and there had been orgasm after orgasm; Georgiou’s bed had officially been broken after 16 hours and introduction to other new positions and…toys but this hardly stopped them from making up of the mattress.

It had been thirst that had pulled Georgiou from it though, the pain growing too much from the distractions of sex; Michael though had taken the time to clean up, feed herself and reorganise their plans for the next few months.

Today was probably gonna be one of _many_ …

**Author's Note:**

> hehe and there we have it :) I know this isn't a full-blown romance that was sort of requested but they've had their fun here still. :) Micheal needed to get laid and Georgiou wanted to get laid plus, vampire on vampire was new territory for anyone really. especially between the sire and the newly-turned. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, maybe I'll write up another piece, why don't you drop in another ship (as long as someones a vampire of this sort of AU) and see if i take to it?


End file.
